It has been discovered that a prickle chain is a valuable adjunct to the harrow system of farming, in that the projecting rods or "prickles" from chain links have the effect of breaking down trash residues, and assisting in removing weeds from the ground. However, heretofore prickle chains have been manufactured solely by welding spikes outwardly from the links of a chain, and this is essentially a time consuming and expensive operation. This is the only prior art known to the applicant.